neuroticallyyoursfandomcom-20200214-history
Foamy Fan Mail VII
Publishers Summary Fans keep writing, Foamy keeps answering! Script : Pilz-E : Today is the day of the taking over of the fan mail.... Since my head seems to be in demand it all must be known that your letters are here and to soon be discovered by all through my mouth......... : Germaine : What the hell did you say? : Pilz-E : I read your letters : Dear pilz-e.... My class-mates don't like me...what do i do? : What's there to do when you're hated by most for your head of differentness..... No one is more important than the person inside your face, so listen to that brain dweller and all will be known that the classmates will all die poor munchkins as you flourish through individulaity as a medicated side-kick...... Like an ed mcmann with cookies. : Germaine : Yeah, that's helpful.... : Pilz-E : Well thank you.....helpful is my middle name..... Dear pilz-e..... I would like to see germaine naked : Germaine : I thought we were over this.... : Pilz-E : Unfortunately no nudy for you baby weiner..... The flabbiness of asses shall remained covered from your nose and the bouncing bosom of lactation will be unknow to your eyes which shall soon be stabbed from your head for idiotic letters made to the wrong address..... : No nudy for the booby : Germaine : You people are pigs : Pilz-E : Dear pilz-e.... Why do you take so much medication : Germaine : This should be good.... : Pilz-e : The reason of the massive medication to my earlobe lies in the unknown placebos needed for the diseases of psychosematic notions that were picked up through the internet as my asses when for a walk through an area of unclean babies who pukey heads went spinning as i slapped each one shutted upped until the baby ratlles reined supreme for all to see when the spining iris of my pupil said hello to the prescriber of drugs it was then known that all would be well unless it wasn't. : Germaine : I like the word...spiffy... : Pilz-E : Spiffy is like jiffy when it gone done popped like a corn kernal who sells chicken through the legs of his illegal employees that lie south of the border.... Down mexico way..... This letter is for you.... : Germaine : Dear germaine.... I would like you to suck my balls... Please find... My balls... Enclosed... Picks up two golf balls ...i really hate perverted word-play : Pilz-E : You may play with any word you like....it's the rules. : Germaine : I can't take this anymore..... Talking to you makes me feel like alice in wonderland.... Tumbling down the rabbit whole into the unknown........spooky! : Pilz-E : In the rabbit hole lies urine and chewed carrots.....raisin doody. : Germaine : Ew.....how much longer is this going to go on? : Pilz-E : It goes for as long as the letters are unanswered so answer your letter and make happy with the kindness. : Germaine : I actually have to respond to this ball sucking letter? : Pilz-E : It's the law..... If letters are written a response is rewarded for all fans are better than the sum of their equal feet..... And you can't leave until you do....like the broccolli you never ate. : Germaine : Ugh...dear pervert.... That your balls and shove them up your ass....there....i'm done. : Pilz-E : Noooooo! You have to be nice to the specially handicapped fans of mentally disordered like i might be one day when i'm old....niceness is my command. : Germaine : Idiot...... Dear pervert.... I sucked on your balls all night and found them to be quite filthy.... For future refrence, please clean your balls before sending them to me to be sucked... Asshole. : Pilz-E : Is that nice? : Germaine : As nice as i get with jackasses like this. : Pilz-E : Very well done with the muy bien......oh, dear god i'm late for tea...... End screen appears. External Links *Illwillpress website